Scarlet Revenge
by ShivA Night
Summary: [Chapter 2 ish up] It's been about a year since the last auction, and Kurapika is back in Yorkshin City. There he re-encounters some... problems. Dealings with Hisoka lead to unexpected... consequences? rnSlight S-Ai-ness {Hisoxeveryone , KurapikaxKuroro-
1. Reunions

First off Happy Birthday Kurapika-san! ;

Well then Here's a fic inspired by a dream I had… I hope it turns out good- I hope you like it too ' As said before… later chapters contain a little Shounen-ai… just because of Hisoka.

I don't own Hunter x Hunter … unfortunately… I don't even own the DVD's or manga. ;-; … Well maybe someday… I will…

Anyways… onto the story ;;

**Chapter One- Reunions **

By- ShivA

"Well then… go off you two… make sure the boss doesn't kill himself…", Sighed the blonde leader. Ever since his daughter had lost her ability to foretell the future, the main boss had been a mess- he had even attempted suicide a few times. The money was now starting to run low, and Kurapika's free time had increased, letting him hang out with whoever was around, or even letting him research on where the scarlet eyes had gone.

With the help he had from Senritsu, Gon, Killua, Leorio and even Hisoka, he had successfully reclaimed five pairs of the scarlet eyes within a year. 'ugh… now what? I cant seem to find any more information about the Ryodan…' Kurapika sat against the cement wall, thinking of his next move. The Ryodan had moved their hideout a few months back, when Kuroro Lucifer- Danchou- told Hisoka to give the order.

_-BeepBeepBeep-_

Kurapika looked down- snapping out of thought quickly as he realized his phone was ringing with a message. "What the…"

The message was from Hisoka, who Kurapika hadn't bothered to contact since their last reunion.

_-Meet me at the basement of the abandoned building at fourth street. ♠ I'll be waiting. ♥-, _was all the message said- with the usual heart to anger the young blonde. "How the hell does he even know I am here?", Kurapika stood and brushed off his robe, calling Senritsu that he may be away for awhile.

Minutes later, Kurapika headed into the basement of the only abandoned building of the city. He knew of course, that being alone with a man like Hisoka was never safe, but his nen chains had already appeared- just in case.

"Well, well… You're early again.", said a sadistic voice from his right.

Kurapika looked up sharply, jerked out of thought again. "Hisoka. Well? What do you want?"

"Aw… That's not what I expected from a friend I haven't seen in so long…"

"Tch… Cut it out and get to the point. You know I don't like to waste time…"

Hisoka smirked, toppling the card-pyramid he was making. "Calm as ever, aren't you… But you too… have ripened… Anyways, I have another deal for you." Hisoka cut to the point, noticing the glare Kurapika was giving him. "Help me get Danchou to a place where I can fight him… and in turn… I have information about the spider."

Kurapika's eyes slightly widened, his pupils reddening, then going back to the original black. "I knew it would be something like this again… Don't you realize that the boss of the spider is restricted to not use nen?"

"We found the nen eraser" Hisoka smirked nonchalantly, looking intently at Kurapika. "He gave the orders to move… not me."

Kurapika's eyes widened again, his pupils staying the scarlet that was there before. "You… You found a nen eraser! That cant be possible!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry to disappoint you.. But stop staring at me like that… it's starting to excite me… I want to destroy you…" Hisoka stood, his eyes now gold.

Kurapika twitched and turned away, answering the cell that was vibrating in his pocket. "Yes, Senritsu? …. What! She ran away again! I'll be there in a second." He put down the phone and turned to Hisoka. "I have some business to attend to. Meet me tomorrow in my hotel lobby- at 6 p.m."  
Hisoka smirked, calling to Kurapika's back "Well then. I'll take that as a yes…I'll see you tomorrow…"

Kurapika shuddered once outside. He couldn't stand the pervert that talked to him in such a friendly way. But now, something important had happened and he rushed into the boss' hotel, almost crashing into Senritsu and Scuwala. "What happened! Tell me! The boss' daughter has escaped?"

Senritsu straightened his hat, "Yes… She left this note!"

Scuwala handed Kurapika the note. "Please… tell us if you can make sense of this…"

Kurapika nodded and took the note, quickly opening it and letting his eyes dance across the page. His eyes widened suddenly and his pupils turned the piercing red as h crumpled the note. "Stay here and protect the boss. I know where she is… but only I should go." He turned away, his head down.

Senritsu nodded sadly, and noticing the young leaders heart quickening to murderous thumps, he figured it was the Ryodan. "Stay safe…and good luck", He patted Kurapika's arm and nodded. "I'll tell you if there's any news."

Kurapika nodded slowly then walked to his room to gather his things. He typed n the message to Hisoka:

_-Meet me in the lobby of the Yorkshin Hotel Sacumbra… in 10 minutes.-_

As he walked out of the room, blindly making his way to the lobby, the note sounded in his head:

_**I'm going out for awhile. Don't worry about me… I'm going to find the one who took my fortune telling ability. He seems knows me better then you all do, and I want my ability back. I feel better with him anyhow so don't let anyone follow, or I'll disappear. **_

_**-Neon **_

_**

* * *

**_… Yep And there's Chapter one! Please Review! ;; 

Chapter two is coming up hopefully in less then a week… probably not -o;

But yeah… review!

Kuroro: I'm not in this chapter! -chibified pout-

Kurapika: ... Baka... - walks away-

Hisoka: Oh Danchou… I want to eat you…♥

ShivA: …. Uh… The End? -goes away to drag kura back-


	2. An Unexpected Gift

Yay Chapter two is up…

First:

**Edit note for chapter one:**

Remember how I said Kurapika almost ran into Senritsu and Scuwala in the hotel? I meant Bushou … not Scuwala. 'Cause you see… Scuwala is already dead…

Ghost of Scuwala: How dare you make that mistake:x Now… let me rest in peace. -drift drift-

ShivA: Eh… Sorry ? ..'

Disclaimer: Must I say it again… This is getting depressing. I don't own Hunter x Hunter… nor do I own any of the characters sadly… But… If you give me Kuroro… I'll be happy anyways ;

Anyways, here's chapter two! Enjoy… And please Read and Review…

Chapter 2- An Unexpected Gift

By- §iiyl ±© - I had quite fun..

Kurapika Glanced at the clock on the wall as he made his way into the lobby. It was surprisingly full at this time of day, but the guests didn't seem like they were there to stay, and instead they looked as if they were attending a wedding. Kurapika looked around for any signs of orange hair but seeing nothing of the sort, he went toward the couches. "That damned magician… Where the hell is he?", Kurapika muttered, biting his lip.

"You seem so desperate… I'm right here you know…" Hisoka's devious voice sounded in his ear, making the blonde stiffen and turn sharply.

"Damnit Hisoka! Don't sneak up on me!" Kurapika swung to his right, eyes melting down from the scarlet to the calm green-blue.

Hisoka smirked, jumping back and evading the smack. "You called on me? This is a first… Were you bored? Or does it have to be business?" The magician slyly smiled, running his hand through his floopy hair. He had already changed- probably since it was a five-star hotel, and for once he was wearing something normal- a black business suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"It has to be business, actually. Sorry to disappoint you." Kurapika glared at him. "Wow, In my life I would've never thought you could look decent. Tch. Anyways… I need you to take me to Kuroro. Tomorrow morning."

"Oh? Rushing things, are we? I don't think tomorrow would be a great time to see him… but I can try to get you there… if you're prepared. So, what's the rush?" Hisoka smiled covertly at him and offered his arm, "Shall we walk?"

Kurapika ignored the arm and nodded. "I'm prepared for anything, you know that. I'll tell you why when its not so crowded." He walked to the entrance of the hotel and looked at Hisoka, "For now, take me the closest you can to the Ryodan."

"That can be done… you just cant forget your side of the deal. Will you be staying at the hideout for now?" Hisoka gestured toward Kurapika's packed bags, lifting an eyebrow. "You can always stay at my place you know… For a small price, of course."

"Pervert. I don't know whether you're stupid or just an idiot but you should already know I'd never stay with the Ryodan. And no, I'm not staying at your place. I'll rent my own room." Kurapika grimaced, not wanting to know the 'small price' Hisoka had implied.

Hisoka laughed slightly, clearly enjoying teasing his client. "So unemotional… just like Illumi… You could have taken the arm you know." Hisoka heaved a fake sighed, feigning disappointment. "But fine… I'll take you. Oh, by the way… Your phone is ringing."

Kurapika glanced down and unpocketed his phone, glancing down at the message. It was from Gon and Killua:

_-You'll be at the auction again, right? Lets meet!_

_Gon and Killua-_

Kurapika's phone beeped again and a second message displayed itself right under, from Leorio:

_-Since you'll be at the auction, lets see each other. Medical school is giving out a month of a break._

_Leorio-_

"Of all days…" Kurapika muttered with a sigh and responded an 'Okay' to both messages. He was doubting that they'd actually meet this time, but he was also hoping they would.

"Its Gon isn't it?" Hisoka grinned, "Tell him I said 'Hi! ♥' or better yet what's his number? Tell me Tell me! He has ripened so much… The last time we met was so exciting." Hisoka pestered Kurapika until the younger gave him the phone number.

"Tch. You say such weird things. Just focus on where we're going. It's business- not a hang out."

"Fine… Fine… You're so depressing. We're almost there anyways. The hangout is still in Yorkshin…"

"Oh." Kurapika glanced around, noticing they were furthering into the main part of the city of Yorkshin- the same place where about a year before- He had not only killed Ubo, but he also encountered the boss of the Spider and kidnapped him. Kurapika looked around and watched as renovations were being made to the Grand hotel, and the building by it. Another different looking building had popped up though- but it didn't seem to be opened.

"Do you remember anything?" Hisoka smirked at Kurapika, looking at the blonde full on, as if really checking him out for the first time. "We're almost there… y'know"

"nnnngh…" the Kuratan nodded slightly, and not looking at the other, "Stop doing that Hisoka. Do that again, and I swear I'll kill Kuroro before you."  
Hisoka looked away, grinning to himself, "I'd never get tired of watching you…" Hisoka finally pointed to a slightly tall building a few blocks down. "Right there… that's where it is.."

Kurapika nodded again, and waved. "I'm going ahead. How 'bout I come to your room before we leave? Be ready at about 6 A.M."

"Fine. Hisoka took out a card and scribbled down his room number and after giving it to Kurapika, went upstairs while Kurapika signed in for a room. 'What an exciting fruit… I'll have to fight him as well, One day' Was the thought of the perverse magician as he retired into his room.

Kurapika signed in quickly, to a room that was a floor above Hisoka, and promptly called him to inform him of his hotel number. "401, remember it Hisoka. And, Goodnight." He even hung up before the magician finished saying "Night night… don't let anything bite…" in the perverse tone of his.

Kurapika kept his stuff packed, just changed into his nightclothes after a quick shower, and laid on the bed, curtains drawn so no one from the outside would see him. When he drifted off into rough sleep, it was almost 12 am, and bad memories were surging though his brain.

4 hours later --------------------------

Kurapika's eyes snapped open violently. The screams in his ears died down and finally faded as he reached for the clock to check what time it was. :4:00 a.m.: Only 4 hours had passed, but Kurapika didn't want to back to sleep, and so he went in to take a hot shower. The 12 legged insect that he hated so much was imprinted in his brain right now, and as he glanced at the mirror, he realized his eyes had become scarlet as well. Shaking his head and trying to make the image fade, the Kuratan stepped into the warm shower. He relaxed some more, and the image finally faded into the darkness of his mind.

Kurapika took his time in the bath, letting the nice feeling of water on bare skin wash away the horror and despair in his mind. A bath and 5 minutes later Kurapika pulled out any bed-headed tangles from his naturally soft hair. He was putting on the skirt of his tribal outfit, when a knock sounded at the door. 'What the hell is Hisoka doing so early… its only 5..." Were the first thoughts that crossed Kurapika's mind as he strode over and opened the door. "Yes, Hisoka?"

"Good Morning my fruit."

"If you have nothing to say, Go away. Its not six yet." Kurapika went to slam the door against Hisoka but the magician stepped in quickly. "I didn't invite you in either, you idiot."

"Aw… Someone's not a morning person…" Hisoka smirked and sat himself on the bed. He held out a bag of what seemed to be clothes and sighed. "And, I did so much for you… You really should repay me…" A small, sly smirk appeared on the magicians face as he stared at Kurapika, his eyes drifting around the blondes body.

"Hisoka, Get to the damned point. Then, get out."

Hisoka sighed fakely and held out the bag. "Wear this, It will help me disguise you so I can get you into Danchou's Bedroom."

Kurapika took the bag and peered inside. "Safe enough. Now get out. I'll meet you by the elevators in the lobby." Kurapika turned away, and held open the door again.

"Fine… Fine…" Hisoka smirked and went to the door, then changed his mind and swooped down to face Kurapika. "Call me if you're… Bored." Hisoka brushed his fingers against the blondes cheek and left, pulling the door to a close before a fuming, scarlet-eyed Kurapika almost bludgeoned Hisoka's head with the dousing chain that had already appeared at his hand and wrists.

"That jackass!" Kurapika gritted his teeth and hesitantly tried on the clothes, which creepily enough were the perfect size. Hisoka had picked out a plain black dress shirt and black slacks. Just for no apparent reason, Hisoka had also picked out a red tie… The same color as his scarlet eyes. There was a spade symbol made on the inner corner of the tie, and at that point, Kurapika had the urge to burn it.

A cell phone beeped, and Kurapika went over and looked at his beeping cell, a nauseous feeling creeping into his stomach as he figured who it was from. Well, who else could it be then Hisoka?

_-The clothes should be a perfect fit.♥ Since we're both up, why don't we meet in my room and you can tell me what's going on?♣ If you don't want to talk, you can always come over and we could do other things… ♥_

_Hisoka - _

Kurapika answered with a -Whatever- and walked out, chains in his hands and ready to go kidnap the boss of the Phantom Brigade again. Going down one floor, he walked to Hisoka's room, and knocked lightly. The door opened with no one opening it, and Hisoka emerged out of the bathroom, combing down his red-orange hair. "How nice of you to come Kurapika… Why don't we sit and talk? Unless you had other plans?" Hisoka drawled, an uncomfortable pause following his words.

"My boss ran away, and my best bet is that she's following Kuroro. If I don't follow her, I'll probably be killed. That's all." Kurapika put the least amount of information in his reason, and opened the door again "It's almost six. I'm going to eat."

"I'm following," Hisoka's voice crept up Kurapika's spine and the blonde held in a shudder. Kurapika sighed and reaching the elevator, Hisoka smirked, "The clothes fit you, eh? See? I know you well. We're so compatible…"

Kurapika stayed silent, pushing the button to the lobby when the elevator came. Being with Hisoka was unbearable, and being in an elevator with him was even worse- if things could get worse that was. Once out, Kurapika rushed into the serving area, desperate to get rid of the magician, who had been hitting on him the whole way down. At the moment, Kurapika would've switched Hisoka with anyone- even Kuroro if it was his only choice. He was using up all his nerves and cool, just to keep himself from turning to the magician and yelling, or even whacking him with the dousing chain to a point where Hisoka wouldn't properly function.

Yes, Hisoka knew the boy was about to kill him, but he couldn't help himself. 'This is so… exciting…' his perverse mind echoed, watching the boy eat.

It was 6:15 by the time Hisoka and Kurapika had finished their breakfast and were heading out, and Hisoka led the way, silently, to Kurapika's relief.

They finally reached the abandoned part of the city, where Hisoka finally stopped and whispered "Zetsu." to Kurapika, who immediately cut off his flow of aura. Hisoka stepped in front of Kurapika and made a box around him.

"What the hell are you doing, Hisoka?" Kurapika asked with an edge to his tone.

"I'm disguising you as a present to the boss." Hisoka smirked and picked up Kurapika, who immediately tensed up. "Don't worry… I wont do anything…" Hisoka smirked, carrying the so-called "Present" directly into the building, where the Ryodan were sleeping. A few stirred as the Magician strolled past, and Feitan, who seemed to be keeping watch jumped Hisoka.

"What are you doing Hisoka? What are you here for?"

"I'm giving a present to the Danchou, little one. Its his birthday you know…"

Feitan growled, obviously angered at Hisoka's reference. Heck, Hisoka was even a year younger then him. "Tch. You call me that again, and I'll have the pleasure of digging a nail in and pulling off your skin… one shred at a time… then going to your muscles and pulling them out… one strand at a time…" Feitan smirked slowly, apparently thrilled by the thought of killing the magician slowly.

Hisoka looked happily at him and said, "Of course… I'll let you try that… but maybe tomorrow."

Feitan looked suspiciously at the box again, and then stepped aside, sighing, "Yeah, That will be nice… Fine, you can go."

Hisoka delightedly looked at him and patted his hair, then strode off, leaving a fuming Feitan throwing curses at him. Hisoka turned the corner and strode up the stairs, randomly giggling and muttering "Fruit… another delectable but ripe fruit…"

A few stories up, and Kuroro's room was seen- an unceremonious and inverted cross painted across the door. Kurapika jumped out of Hisoka's arms, looking like, to the naked eye, a hopping box. "You disguised me as a present! Bitch!" Kurapika hissed in a whisper, eyes almost as red as his tie.

"Yep… I bet Danchou would be just delighted to have you as a present…" Hisoka smirked and opened the door cautiously, then picking up the furious Kuratan, and proceeding to enter the large room.

A figure lay in the bed- sheets wrapped around him and a childish look on his face. Hair down and framing his cross, and even hanging off half the bed, Kuroro must've been in a deep sleep, not to notice Hisoka and Kurpika enter his room and stare at him till one of them spoke.

"What… the … hell…?" Kurapika's bemused voice whispered through the air first, his eyes now as red as the tie- watching the sleeping boss of the Phantom Brigade. Instead of the sly looking, provocative, well-groomed, boss-looking figure, lay a more baby-face, innocent-looking guy.

"Oh yeah…" Hisoka scratched his cheek, a small, creepy smile of amusement arising in his face, "Danchou sleeps in on weekends."

* * *

Muahaha! Cute sleeping Kuroro-san...oh how I want to steal him. Anyways... Read and Review, please.

Kuroro: Yay! I'm there -point point-

Kurapika: --' ...

Hisoka: -licks his lips-

shudder and runs away, dragging Kurapika and Kuroro along- Creepy...


End file.
